Subtle Gift
by Jediempress
Summary: Zack learns of Leon's birthday and figures out the perfect present for his new boyfriend. Yes, it really is Squall's birthday today. One-shot.


This is a birthday fic request from Cowardlyon on Y!Gallery. Considering how fast I wrote, I think it turned out fairly well.

Subtle Gift

"Have I told you guys how much a hate paperwork?"

"Quit complaining, Zack," Aerith admonished lightly, signing another form and flipping it on top of the done pile. "All you're doing is putting files together."

The ex-SOLDIER sighed theatrically. "I know but it's still boring as heck."

"So just hurry up and finish!" Marlene giggled as she finished with putting away a stack of folders and turning. "I'm ready for more and you've gotten only like five more set up."

"Seven!" Zack protested, getting back to work putting medical records in the correct order and sticking them in folders.

When Aerith and Marlene had come to him this morning asking for his help with some work at the healing center, paperwork had been the last thing he had thought of. He would have made excuses to leave and had several already in mind as soon as he entered the office but then he turned and the two females just looked at him. Next thing he knew, he was across the desk from Aerith and stuffing folders so that Marlene could put them away.

For the first few, he tried amusing himself with reading the records. Aerith then whacked him on the head and told him to stop. Then he moved on to looking at the names and making fun of them. Marlene laughed at these and Aerith occasional smiled but they soon tired of this.

Now, he simply organized the papers and stuck them into their folders. Once in a while a name would catch his attention but for the most part, he just sat there and complained. This was not how he wanted to spend his day off of real work.

He handed off the now ten completed files he had to Marlene then picked up the next patient's records. He moved the papers into the correct order and opened the folder to place them inside.

Before closing it, the name on the file caught his attention. "Hey, this is Squall's."

"Hmm?" Aerith glanced up. "Oh, well, of course he would have a file. Everyone who's been treated here even if it's for a simple cut has one."

Zack was only half-paying attention. He skimmed over the first page, containing personal information and frowned. "His birthday is tomorrow."

"What?"

He held the page toward her. "See? Tomorrow is his birthday."

Aerith angled her head as Zack put the paper back. "I should have remembered that. Last year, I found out about it and gave him that small herb collection that's in his kitchen."

"It's Leon's birthday?" Marlene came over with a bright smile. "We should have a party for him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mar," Aerith brushed at the eleven-year-old's hair. "You know that he doesn't like a lot of attention. He wouldn't like something like that."

The girl frowned slightly. "Yeah, he's worse than Cloud."

Zack was staring at the folder in his hand with a thoughtful expression. Both females noticed this and smiled at each other. Marlene laughed and pushed at his arm. "You better do something really nice for him, Zack. That's a boyfriend's job."

"Oh, is it now?" Zack smirked at her in amusement, gently pushing her back. Aerith could tell that behind the playfulness, Zack was concerned. "Never would have guessed that."

"Uh huh, you should have seen what Rude did for Tifa for her birthday. It was really sweet," Marlene continued almost absently. "And Riku and Cloud's birthdays are always a big deal."

"With those two, everything's a big deal," noted Zack catching Aerith's eye. The woman nodded agreement.

Marlene did not respond. She looked to Aerith with a slightly hopeful face. "Do you think that if I make Leon lunch, that would be okay?"

"I think that would be perfect," Aerith smiled. "Leon's the type who likes thoughtful, usable gifts."

"Good," the pre-adolescent turned toward Zack. "So what are you gonna do?"

Frowning lightly, Zack leaned back and folded his arms. "Hmm…that's a good question. Obviously, he wouldn't want anything big or showy but me being me, I can't go with a simple doing something nice…"

He stood up abruptly and grinned. "Oh, I totally have it!"

"What?" Marlene looked excited.

Zack motioned her closer. Aerith also leaned in and ever though there was no one else there to listen in, Zack hurriedly whispered out his plan. Both females smiled as he did, deciding that the idea was perfect.

--0—0—

Zack definitely owed Zell a huge favor. He promised himself to do whatever he could to help the man in his efforts to court Aerith. The blond had easily agreed to cover for Zack and had even gone so far as to recommend what kind of take-out to order for dinner.

He was glad he had Leon's friend's approval. He and Leon had only been together a few months now and things were still a bit awkward but Zack was happier than he thought he could be and he was pretty sure that Leon was happy with him also. Everyone else seemed to think so.

The front door opened and Zack grinned, finishing what he was doing. He left the room and headed downstairs, a slight bounce to his step. He felt a nervous energy as he came down the stairs and saw Leon kicking off his boots and rolling his shoulders.

"Hey there," greeted the ex-SOLDIER lightly.

Leon glanced at him with a faint frown. "How long have you been home?"

"Does it matter?" Zack shrugged, walking across the room. "Everything I needed to do today got done."

Leon made a soft noise in the back of his throat. "I suppose not as long as it's really done."

Zack stopped beside him and placed his hands on Leon's shoulders from behind. He rubbed his thumbs along the column of the younger man's neck and earned a grateful sigh. "You're tense as hell, Squall."

"Tell me something I don't know," the sable-haired man retorted softly, his head falling forward slightly as Zack's hands kneaded at his shoulders.

Zack chuckled, glancing down to see a paper in Leon's hand. "Whatcha got there? A birthday card?"

Leon stiffened a bit. "How do you…?"

With another chuckle, Zack kissed the back of Leon's neck. "I have my methods. Who's that from?"

"Everyone," Leon lifted the folded paper and Zack released his shoulders so that he could take it from him. "Marlene made me lunch and she and Aerith gave me the card."

Zack nodded, looking it over. "Wow, there's got to be like fifty signatures on here. I wonder how she managed to pull that off."

"I don't question women's methods anymore," Leon snorted. He partially turned, took the card back from Zack and flicked his eyes up at him. "I noticed you didn't sign it."

"I didn't know about it," shrugged Zack. "I guess they didn't feel it necessary since they knew I have my own present."

Leon lifted an eyebrow at him. "I don't like surprises, Zack."

"Oh, I know," the older one smiled. He took hold of Leon's shoulders again and began steering him toward the stairs. "That's why I went for subtle."

Leon was clearly wary of what Zack called subtle as he was guided upstairs and down the hall to the bathroom. The door was cracked open and a light ocean scent drifted from it. He frowned lightly and glanced over his shoulder and found Zack looking at him with a touch of nervousness.

The taller man moved to the side and placed a hand on the door. "I figured you wouldn't want a big deal made for your birthday but I had to do something. I really hope you like this."

He pushed the door open further and after a quick meeting of eyes, Leon stepped in. He paused just inside the entry and let his sight take in what was before him. The tub was filled with steaming water, the smell he noted likely coming from that since a jar of ocean scented bath salts sat on the floor near it. Along the far edge of the tub were four lit candles, tiny flames flickering in an idle pattern.

"I thought," Zack explained slowly, "that what you would appreciate more than anything would be a nice, relaxing evening. So, I made up hot bath with your salts and all that so that you can just chill and let your body soak for a while. Then when you're finished with that, I got dinner; it only has to be heated up so…"

Leon smiled as he turned toward his lover. He slipped his arms around Zack's waist and gazed into the violet eyes that had come to mean so much to him. "It's perfect."

Zack bit his lip before grinning. "Good."

"There's only one thing I can think of that would make it better," the former SeeD lifted a hand to wrap Zack's free-hanging bangs around a finger.

"Okay, what?"

Leon's smile grew a bit mischievous. "Having you wash my hair."

All sign of unease left Zack. He raised both arms and pushed back the sides of Leon's hair. "Oh, I suppose for your birthday I could do that."

Leon chuckled and leaned forward, meeting Zack's lips in a deep kiss. When he drew back, he simply murmured, "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Squall."


End file.
